Amor & Odio
by Andymora
Summary: (Amber x Castiel) Amber cree que siempre puede conseguir lo que quiera porque ha nacido rica y hermosa. Pero una vez me negué a satisfacerla y voy a asegurarme de que esta vez tampoco obtenga lo que quiere… ¡ha llegado el momento de darle su merecido a la princesa de Sunrise Point! Adaptación!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, queridos lectores!

Ya he mencionado en la descripción que esta historia no me pertenece. No la he escrito yo. Su verdadera autora es Miranda Lee. Y esto es una adaptación a la pareja de Amber x Castiel, del juego Corazón de Melón.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

Amber estaba preocupada cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Realmente sorprendente lo mucho que disfrutaba dirigiendo el negocio familiar. Y más sorprendente aún que se le diera tan bien.

Bueno, cierto que todavía no era tan buena como su padre, pero ese mismo día el contable había comentado que Hollingsworths marchaba mejor que nunca.

Cuando Amber giró la llave y abrió la puerta, no notó que su madrastra estaba en el vestíbulo, esperándola.

—¡Dios mío, Beverly! —exclamó Amber cuando notó la presencia de la otra mujer—. ¡Qué susto me has dado! No te había visto.

—Tu padre quiere verte —anunció su madrastra con voz tensa—. Ahora mismo.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Amber.

—No tengo ni idea —Beverly se la quedó mirando con ojos fríos, parpadeó una vez, muy despacio. Después, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Amber tuvo que resistir la tentación de hacerle una mueca. Al final, lanzó un suspiro, cruzó el espacioso vestíbulo y recorrió el ancho pasillo que cruzaba por la mitad el ala derecha de la casa, y se detuvo delante de la primera puerta a la derecha.

Anteriormente, esa habitación había sido el estudio de su padre, una estancia impresionante y muy masculina, al estilo de su dueño. Pero hacía doce meses, después del infarto de su padre, se había convertido en el dormitorio de él con baño privado. La habitación en frente del estudio, antiguamente una sala de billar, ahora era la habitación del enfermero y fisioterapeuta que vivía en la casa.

Amber llamó a la puerta con gesto vacilante. El rugido que oyó al otro lado fue potente. Sorprendentemente, el infarto no había afectado a la voz de su padre. De vez en cuando, Amber se preguntaba si era algo positivo o negativo.

Enderezando los hombros, abrió la puerta y entró.

—Hola, papá. ¿Querías verme?

¿Llegaría a acostumbrarse a ver ese rostro fuerte y bronceado tan pálido y ajado? ¿O la silla de ruedas a los pies de la cama? ¿O la delgada pierna que Bill estaba masajeando vigorosamente en esos momentos?

—Hola, Bill —le dijo al enfermero de su padre.

Bill era un hombre sencillo, calvo, alto y fuerte de casi cuarenta años. Tenía un carácter amable.

—¿Cómo está el paciente? —le preguntó Amber—. Me da la impresión de que está algo irritado.

—El paciente está que trina —declaró su padre, en tanto que Bill se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y a seguir con el masaje—. No te pongas cariñosa conmigo, no te va a servir de nada. Bill, márchate.

Con gesto brusco, tiró de la pierna que Bill estaba masajeando y cayó encima del colchón con un ruido sordo.

—Vamos, vete a tomar una copa o lo que quieras. Tengo que hablar con la mujer de negocios del año.

Bill volvió a encogerse de hombros y salió de la habitación, estaba acostumbrado al carácter irascible de su paciente. Francis Hollingsworth no era la clase de hombre que podía acostumbrarse a estar inactivo. Incluso a los sesenta y dos años, no podía parar quieto. La parálisis parcial y pasar la mayor parte del día en la cama le tenían muy irritado.

—¿No has leído el periódico local esta semana? —gruñó Francis Hollingsworth, y se inclinó sobre el periódico, que estaba a su lado, encima de una almohada—. No, claro que no lo has leído; de haberlo hecho, no parecerías tan orgullosa de ti misma. Bill siempre me trae la prensa nada más salir, pero en breve todo Sunrise, durante la cena, leerá que Francis Hollingsworth es un sinvergüenza sin escrúpulos y que su hija es igual que él.

—¿Qué? —pronunció Amber perpleja.

—¡Toma, léelo tú misma! —vociferó el hombre dándole el periódico.

Amber lo tomó y se sentó en un lado de la enorme cama. Leyó el encabezamiento con horror:

—«¡Viuda declara la guerra a la familia Hollingsworth!»

Y a continuación, en letra pequeña:

—«La señora Pearl Sinclair, de setenta y nueve años, de Sinclair Farm, Potts Road, ha informado al _Sunrise Gazette_ esta semana que la familia Hollingsworth ha tratado de presionarle para que le venda su casa y sus tierras. «Es una vergüenza», le ha dicho al _Gazette_. «¡Un escándalo! No quiero vender. Soy una viuda de la guerra. Vine aquí recién casada hace casi sesenta años. Aquí viven mis dos hijos, y todos mis recuerdos están aquí. Este es mi hogar. ¿Cómo se puede poner precio a los recuerdos? ¿O a un hogar? Los Hollingsworth han dicho que lo necesitan para el aparcamiento de su nuevo centro comercial con cine, que es el único lugar viable para ello. Pero yo sé que eso es una estupidez.

Francis Hollingsworth es el propietario de la mitad de la costa de esta zona. Que construya su centro comercial en otra parte. ¡No van a presionarme para que venda mi hogar! Y en lo referente a su hija, puede decirle a Amber Hollingsworth que tampoco va a convencerme con un chantaje sentimental. Ahora me doy cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones el otro día cuando vino a mi casa, se tomó un té en mi cocina y fue amable conmigo. Estaba intentando ablandarme, intentando convencerme de que sólo les interesaba el bien de nuestra ciudad. ¿Cuándo ha hecho algo bueno por nuestra ciudad un Hollingsworth? A Francis Hollingsworth lo único que le ha interesado siempre ha sido su propio bien. ¡Y su hija no es mejor que él!"».

Amber lanzó un suspiro de incredulidad antes de continuar leyendo:

—«Supongo que ahora me ofrecerán aún más dinero. Pero pueden ofrecerme lo que quieran porque mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma. ¡No! ¡Rotundamente no! Dígaselo a la familia Hollingsworth de mi parte. Y si Amber Hollingsworth se atreve a volver aquí para intentar convencerme con sonrisas dulces y bonitas palabras, le diré a mi perro que se tire a ella. ¡Y que sepa que a mi _Rocky_ le prohibieron competir en carreras porque era muy fiero!».

El artículo iba acompañado de una fotografía de la anciana. Se la veía con expresión desafiante, en el porche delantero de su destartalada casa; a su lado, un perro con demasiada grasa.

Amber no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír.

—¿Qué me va a echar al perro? ¡Ese perro me adoró el día que fui allí!

—Amber, esto no tiene gracia —le espetó su padre—. El lunes por la noche me dijiste que, prácticamente, teníamos la venta en el bolsillo. ¡Y ahora, cuarenta y ocho horas después, tenemos que enfrentarnos a esto! Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no hay otro sitio apropiado para el aparcamiento, porque no hay ningún otro terreno tan grande y tan llano en el complejo. No se pueden construir centros comerciales en las laderas de las colinas, y tampoco se pueden construir en zonas tan lejos de la ciudad que nadie iría. O nos hacemos con la granja Sinclair o tendremos que abandonar el proyecto.

Amber sabía que su padre tenía razón. Sunrise Point no podía expandirse sin límites, como tantas otras ciudades de la costa norte del sur de Nuevo Gales, por motivos geográficos. En primer lugar, no se podían construir ni hoteles ni casas en el cabo, ni tampoco a lo largo de las dos playas que lo acompañaban. En segundo lugar, la cadena montañosa estaba muy cerca de la costa en ese punto, por lo que no había espacio suficiente para construir. En realidad, la mayoría de las casas se asentaban en colinas.

—Escucha, papá, no sé qué pretende esa anciana —dijo Amber suspirando—, pero el lunes estuvo sumamente agradable conmigo. Me dijo que consideraba nuestra oferta muy generosa, pero que necesitaba unos días para pensarlo. Me pidió que volviera el lunes que viene. Me dio la impresión de que sería un mero formalismo, que estaba decidida a firmar.

—Pues es evidente que algo ha pasado y que le ha hecho cambiar de idea. Quizá haya hablado con alguien de su familia y ese alguien la haya convencido de que nuestra oferta no era suficientemente generosa. Considérame un viejo cínico si quieres, pero estoy seguro de que ese artículo es un truco para sacar más dinero —y el padre de Amber señaló el periódico con un dedo.

El estómago de Amber se encogió.

—Puede que tengas razón, papá. Y creo que también sé quién es ese alguien. Castiel Sinclair. Su nieto. No me extrañaría que quisiera estrujarnos todo lo más que pueda.

—Hablas como si le conocieras bien. Sin embargo, yo no recuerdo que esa mujer tuviera un nieto.

—Vamos, papá, no es posible que no te acuerdes de Castiel —dijo Amber irritada—. Estaba en mi clase. Vino aquí a vivir con su abuela a los dieciséis años. Tienes que recordarle. Sorprendió a todo el mundo al sacar las mejores notas de todo el curso. Y se encontraba entre el dos por ciento de los estudiantes más inteligentes del estado. Publicaron su foto en los periódicos.

—¿Cómo es?

—Bastante guapo, si se pasa por alto su permanente expresión malhumorada.

—No, no me acuerdo de él. El único chico de tu clase al que recuerdo es Chris Johnson, con quien podrías haberte casado en vez de con ese _playboy_ americano al que te pegaste como una lapa en aquel viaje que te regalé por tu graduación.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que era demasiado joven para casarme. Sólo tenía diecinueve años, no lo olvides. Ojalá me lo hubieras impedido.

Su padre se echó a reír.

—Habría sido como impedir que lloviera en una selva tropical. Eres tan cabezota como yo cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza, así que nadie habría podido impedir que te casaras con Chad. Al menos, tuviste el sentido común de divorciarte de él al final. Es una pena que te llevara tanto tiempo.

Su padre sonrió antes de cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, volvamos a lo que estábamos discutiendo. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el asunto Sinclair? Sé que estás empeñada en sacar el proyecto del centro comercial adelante, pero ¿vale la pena el escándalo? Me gusta tener el respeto de esta ciudad, a pesar de que me ha costado mucho ganármelo. Cuando me recupere, voy a presentarme candidato a alcalde.

—En ese caso, sugiero que hagamos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos por sacar el proyecto adelante. Esta ciudad necesita un centro comercial, papá.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero para construirlo, Hollingsworths necesita la granja Sinclair. ¿Cómo propones conseguirla? ¿Ofreciendo a la anciana más dinero, como ella misma ha dicho?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Y cuánto dinero crees que va a pedir?

—No estoy segura.

Francamente, Amber no estaba segura de nada en esos momentos. El nuevo giro en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos la había tomado desprevenida. El otro día, Pearl Sinclair no había parecido muy interesada en el dinero. Ni tampoco parecía la clase de mujer que cedía a las presiones, ni siquiera a las presiones de Castiel. Era una mujer fuerte.

Quizá le tuviera cariño a esa choza en la que vivía, pensó Amber, aunque le costaba creerlo. La casa parecía a punto de venirse a abajo en cualquier momento, y la granja hacía mucho que sólo era un pequeño corral de gallinas y un dilapidado establo. El terreno también había sido víctima de unas tremendas inundaciones, la peor en los últimos veinticinco años en la zona; por lo tanto, en el mercado, la propiedad no valía gran cosa.

—Quizá estemos interpretando esto mal —especuló Amber—. Puede que lo único que le pase a la vieja Pearl es que no soporte la idea de irse a vivir a otra parte a estas alturas de su vida. Es posible que todo le parezca demasiado complicado para ella.

—Querida Amber, eso no explicaría el ataque que nos ha lanzado —respondió su padre exasperado—. No, estoy seguro de que detrás de todo este asunto está ese nieto suyo.

Su padre guardó silencio. Amber intentó vaciar la mente, no quería pensar, no quería que los recuerdos la asaltasen.

—¿Qué hay de esos hijos suyos que menciona en el artículo? —preguntó su padre de repente—. ¿Dónde están?

Amber se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. O ya no mantiene el contacto con ellos, o están muertos. Creo que Castiel es su pariente más cercano; o, por lo menos, el único que la visita. Y tampoco la visita con tanta frecuencia como antes. Mientras tomábamos té, Pearl me dijo que Castiel ni siquiera había ido a pasar con ellas la última Navidad. Castiel vive en Sydney ahora y pasó la Navidad con su novia. Pearl estaba muy disgustada por eso.

—Ya. Bueno, pues supongo que su querido nieto va a venir muy pronto. Cuenta con ello. ¿A qué se dedica?

—Es abogado. Trabaja en una empresa de abogados muy importante de Sydney.

—Dios mío, lo que nos faltaba, ahora vamos a tener que vérnoslas con un abogado de la gran ciudad. Sin duda, ha visto grandes beneficios en todo este asunto.

—Puede que haya visto más que eso —murmuró Amber.

Su padre empequeñeció sus verdes ojos mientras se la quedaba mirando.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir? ¿Ha habido algo alguna vez entre tú y ese Castiel Sinclair? Dime la verdad, Amber, no me mientas. Además, se te da muy mal mentir.

«No, no se me da mal mentir», pensó Amber. «Soy una mentirosa buenísima. Viví una mentira durante mis seis años de matrimonio con Chad. Nadie se enteró de lo mal que estaba, ni de lo fracasada que me sentía».

—No —mintió Amber de nuevo—, nunca ha habido nada entre Castiel y yo. Pero él era muy pobre y tan antisocial como es posible ser. Creo que le caía mal sólo porque era rica.

—Pues cuando lea este artículo, le vas a caer peor aún.

—Puede que no lo lea.

—Ya, que te crees tú eso. Estoy seguro de que es responsable del artículo. A partir de este momento, cualquier día se nos presentará en casa.

—Encantador —murmuró ella con ironía.

Los ojos de su padre la miraron con suspicacia.

—Desde luego, no parece que os agradarais mucho, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, yo no iría tan lejos. Durante los últimos diez años, ni siquiera hemos cruzado dos palabras seguidas. Pero era muy desagradable en el colegio y no tengo motivos para creer que haya cambiado. Supongo que ahora es tan desagradable como antes.

En realidad, Amber se había cruzado con él en varias ocasiones durante los últimos tres años, desde su vuelta al hogar paterno. Un par de veces en la calle principal, pero sobre todo en la iglesia, por Navidad y Semana Santa. Aunque no la última Navidad.

Sin necesidad de que Pearl Sinclair se lo dijera, Amber sabía que Castiel no había ido a pasar allí la Navidad. Le había buscado con los ojos durante la ceremonia religiosa. Y le había echado de menos. Puro masoquismo, ya que él había reducido sus previos encuentros a un frío asentimiento de cabeza o a un educado «hola, Amber».

—Desagradable o no, tendrás que tratar con él si quieres construir el complejo —le soltó su padre.

—Ya veremos, papá —dijo ella, tratando de que su voz no pareciese tan trastornada como se sentía—. Ya veremos.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo más en este asunto. Ten cuidado, hija. ¡Por nada del mundo querría ver el nombre de nuestra familia envuelto en el escándalo!

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores!

Ya he mencionado en la descripción que esta historia no me pertenece. No la he escrito yo. Su verdadera autora es Miranda Lee. Y esto es una adaptación a la pareja de Amber x Castiel, del juego Corazón de Melón.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos**

Castiel levantó el _Sunrise Gazette_ de esa semana del suelo y luego cerró la puerta con el pie. Le quitó el envoltorio de plástico, tiró el periódico encima de su sillón preferido para leerlo luego; entonces, fue a la cocina y tiró la bola de plástico en la basura.

Su expresión ensombreció mientras alcanzaba la botella de Whisky, que estaba esperándole encima del mostrador de la cocina. Desenroscó el tapón de la botella y, en el vaso que había al lado, se sirvió una generosa cantidad.

¡Qué día! ¡Qué vida!

Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata de seda azul de un frustrado tirón y luego sacó una bandeja de cubitos de hielo del congelador. Echó varios en el vaso. Estaba gruñendo cuando levantó el vaso.

Extraño. Siempre había creído que ser un abogado de la gran ciudad le haría supremamente feliz. Dinero y renombre. Gente llena de admiración hacia él. Mujeres cayendo a sus pies.

Bueno, desde luego tenía dinero. Su trabajo pagaba muy bien. ¿Cómo si no podría haberse comprado aquel piso con vistas al puerto de Sydney? ¿O el Saab nueve mil CD Turbo de color negro que ocupaba una de sus dos plazas de garaje en el aparcamiento subterráneo, veinte pisos abajo?

Tragó un buen sorbo del líquido tranquilizante; entonces, frunció el ceño por la necesidad que tenía de él.

Un águila del derecho ganaba más que la mayoría de los médicos en la actualidad, y el salario de Castiel, de seis dígitos, satisfacía su ansia de logro económico. Pero últimamente no había gozado de gran admiración por parte de la comunidad.

El estatus de los abogados había bajado varios puntos durante los últimos diez años a escala mundial. Según una reciente encuesta de opinión, sólo los políticos y los vendedores de coches usados gozaban de peor reputación que ellos. En general, la gente consideraba a los abogados sinvergüenzas que cobraban exorbitantes cantidades de dinero por unos servicios que, con frecuencia, resultaban inútiles e ineficaces.

La compañía de abogacía en la que Castiel trabajaba era muy eficiente y útil, pero muy cara también. El precio de una hora de consulta era extraordinario. Una vez que un cliente les contrataba, los costes empezaban a amontonarse. Por supuesto, obtenían resultados, lo que quizá justificara los precios. Castiel estaba de acuerdo con que los buenos servicios debían pagarse, lo que le molestaba eran las mezquindades.

El día anterior, cuando vio que habían empezado a cobrar dos dólares a los clientes por cada fotocopia, se puso furioso. Pero cuando aquella tarde le hizo la observación a uno de sus superiores, éste le contestó fría y cortantemente que los abogados misioneros trabajaban para el estado, no para una de las empresas de abogados mayores y de más éxito de Sydney.

—Quizá no sea tan mala idea trabajar para el estado —le murmuró Castiel a su vaso de Whisky, sintiéndose bastante insatisfecho con su vida profesional en esos momentos.

En realidad, tampoco podía quejarse de su vida personal y de su éxito con el sexo opuesto. Había una increíble cantidad de mujeres hermosas a quienes no les importaba mucho cómo uno se ganaba la vida, siempre y cuando se condujera un buen coche, se vistiera bien y las llevara a los mejores restaurantes.

Durante los últimos años, Castiel había salido con muchas bellezas de la alta sociedad y con compañeras de profesión, al igual que con alguna que otra mujer ambiciosa en busca de dinero. En cierto modo, Castiel prefería a las de esta última clase porque comprendía lo que las llevaba a ser tan complacientes.

La pobreza.

O la aversión a ella.

Castiel sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre la pobreza, y no tenía pensado volver a ser pobre nunca más. Ni estar sin una mujer bonita colgada de su brazo. Era una pena que su profesión no le había hecho ganar la estima y el respeto de los demás.

—A pesar de ello, no está mal haber conseguido dos cosas de tres —murmuró mientras se llevaba el vaso de Whisky a la boca una vez más—. Vamos, Castiel, deja de quejarte. ¿Preferirías seguir viviendo con la abuela en Sunrise Point? Cada vez que estés a disgusto con tu vida, piensa en el pasado, en la vida con esa anciana en aquella desvencijada granja, en la forma como te trataban todos, como a un marginado. Y lo peor de todo, piensa en el desprecio con que te miraba la única chica a la que deseabas con desesperación.

Amber Hollingsworth…

Castiel arrugó los labios al pensar en ella, como le ocurría con frecuencia. ¡Qué insufrible niña mimada!

Pero tan insoportablemente hermosa. La clase de chica con la que los chicos como él sólo podían soñar.

Rubia, por supuesto. Con el cabello hasta la cintura, las piernas larguísimas y unos perfectos pechos respingones que se le movían al andar.

¡Y qué andares! Y esa nariz. Y los estrechos hombros derechos, su espalda recta, pero sus caderas balanceándose seductoramente con el movimiento de las piernas.

No había un sólo chico en el colegio, ni un solo hombre en la ciudad, que no se hubiera parado para contemplar los andares de Amber Hollingsworth.

«Excepto yo», recordó Castiel con una incipiente sonrisa.

Bueno, sí la había observado, pero disimuladamente. Sin que nadie lo viera.

Nunca le había dado a esa niña mimada e insufrible la satisfacción de sorprenderle contemplándola.

Y era una niña mimada e insufrible. Con él. Sólo con él.

Con los demás chicos del colegio, era sumamente dulce. Tenía por costumbre dedicarles su deslumbrante sonrisa y mirarlos con esos ojos verdes falsamente inocentes mientras parpadeaba con aquellas impresionantes largas pestañas.

Pero lo único que él recibió después de que su abuela le dejara delante de la puerta del colegio el día siguiente a su decimosexto cumpleaños fueron miradas de compasión a las que pronto siguieron burlones comentarios.

«Vamos, Castiel, ¿en serio que no tienes otra ropa?».

«Dios mío, Castiel. No sé qué haces en la gran ciudad, pero aquí utilizamos desodorante».

«Dios mío, Castiel, ¿es que tu madre no te enseñó que es de mala educación quedarse mirando a la gente?».

Castiel lanzó un gruñido al pensar en la única vez en la que ella le sorprendió haciendo justo eso, quedarse mirándola.

Ocurrió aproximadamente un año después de que el departamento de bienestar social le enviara a vivir con su abuela. En aquel día de verano, Amber estaba tumbada en el césped debajo de un árbol en el jardín del colegio durante la hora del almuerzo. Hacía mucho calor y ella se había desabrochado los dos botones superiores de la blusa blanca. Castiel, que estaba sentado en un banco cerca, pudo verle el escote y la mayor parte de uno de esos dos perfectos senos, inadecuadamente encerrados en las copas de encaje blanco.

Castiel estaba seguro de que ella era perfectamente consciente de que la estaba mirando, e incluso se había movido para que pudiera verla mejor. Por fin, cuando él estaba totalmente absorto con aquellas lascivas curvas, Amber volvió la cabeza y le sorprendió contemplándola. Castiel no desvió la mirada, la siguió observando.

Durante una décima de segundo, creyó verla sonrojarse; pero después, ella, con un movimiento de cabeza, se echó el pelo hacia atrás, alzó la nariz y le lanzó ese reproche sobre su madre y que era de mala educación mirar fijamente a la gente.

Castiel la odió desde ese momento. La odiaba y, al mismo tiempo, la deseaba. Juró vengarse de la todo poderosa señorita Amber Hollingsworth aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Vengarse era una necesidad; no obstante, no tan poderosa como la otra, más básica, que ella despertaba en él… como quedó demostrado la noche de la fiesta de graduación.

Fue a la fiesta sin acompañante. No porque no pudiera encontrar una chica, sino porque no quería ir con otra que no fuera Amber Hollingsworth. Así de obsesionado estaba con ella.

En realidad, había varias chicas de su clase a las que les habría encantado ser su acompañante, sin contar su última novia. Para entonces, a punto de cumplir los diecinueve años, el esbelto cuerpo de Castiel se había formado y algunas de sus compañeras de clase le encontraban muy atractivo.

Castiel tuvo sus primeras experiencias sexuales durante los dos últimos trimestres en el colegio, pero ninguna de las chicas consiguió mantener su interés. En primer lugar, porque Castiel no tenía dinero suficiente para tener novia y salir con ella regularmente; en segundo lugar, porque despreciaba lo fáciles que eran.

A pesar de su sensualidad y belleza, Amber Hollingsworth aún era virgen. El colegio entero lo sabía. De no serlo, su último novio habría gritado su éxito a los cuatro vientos.

Chris Johnson, con su cabello rubio a mechas y torso bronceado, se creía irresistible a las mujeres. El mejor surfista del colegio se había acostado con toda chica medio decente de entre sus compañeras, y había puesto los ojos en el premio de los premios, en la hermosa hija rubia del hombre más rico de la ciudad.

Hasta el momento, sin gran éxito.

Aquella noche, Castiel se esmeró en su aspecto. Era una cuestión de orgullo, no de esperanza.

Había ahorrado durante semanas todo lo que le fue posible mediante la venta ambulante de huevos de granja a la salida del colegio, y le fue posible alquilar un traje. Un elegante esmoquin negro, una camisa deslumbrantemente blanca y un lazo negro. Incluso se había comprado unos zapatos nuevos, negros. Hasta la abuela le dijo que estaba muy guapo cuando le llevó al salón de actos del colegio en la vieja furgoneta.

Amber también estaba más guapa que nunca aquella noche. Su vestido era de un blanco virginal, pero a la vez muy _sexy_. Justo por debajo de las rodillas, con la falda de vuelo y el corpiño ceñido sujeto con tirantes.

Castiel no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. En aquella ocasión, ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su deseo.

Amber no malinterpretó su mirada, y se la devolvió. Largas y agitadas miradas con una intrigante y temerosa cualidad, como si ella no se atreviera a mirarlo, pero no pudiera evitarlo.

El interés de Amber despertó la confianza en sí mismo de Castiel. Cuando el novio de Amber se fue al servicio alrededor de medianoche, Castiel cruzó la pista de baile directamente hacia ella.

—Ven a dar un paseo conmigo —le dijo a Amber, no a modo de petición, sino de orden.

Con frecuencia adoptaba una actitud arrogante con las chicas, y solía darle resultado; sin embargo, jamás había imaginado que pudiera salirle bien con Amber Hollingsworth. Normalmente, sólo la presencia de ella le hacía dudar de sí mismo.

Los encantadores ojos de Amber se agrandaron.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Castiel Sinclair? —le contestó ella, aunque con voz temblorosa—. No soy una de esas chicas fáciles que te dejan hacerles lo que quieras detrás del gimnasio.

—Cállate y haz lo que se te dice —murmuró él y, tomándole la mano, entrelazó los dedos con los de ella—. Venga, vamos —insistió Castiel, y comenzó a tirar de Amber por entre las parejas que bailaban.

Varios de sus compañeros se les quedaron mirando.

Castiel sospechó que, al día siguiente, tendría que vérselas con Chris Johnson, pero no le importaba. Amber ya le seguía sin protestar, sorprendida por la docilidad de su propio comportamiento. Castiel estaba embriagado por el poder que sentía.

No la llevó detrás del gimnasio, sino al edificio de oficinas que estaba más allá. También era más oscuro. La llevó hasta una puerta y la apoyó contra ella. Casi no podía verle el rostro en la oscuridad, pero podía oler su perfume y sentir su tembloroso cuerpo.

Castiel no pronunció palabra. Empezó a besarla. Y a tocarla… todo el cuerpo.

Ella no le detuvo. En realidad, pronto entró en acción. Le devolvió los besos y las caricias. No parecía saciarse de él. La fiera excitación de Castiel pronto se transformó en apasionada resolución. Sería el primero que lo hiciera con ella. Le demostraría lo mucho que ella significaba para él, lo mucho que siempre la había deseado.

Diez minutos después, estaban haciendo el amor. Allí de pie, contra la puerta cerrada, con sorprendente facilidad. Ella, aferrada a sus hombros, susurró el nombre de Castiel cuando éste la penetró.

No hubo protesta ni grito de dolor proveniente de aquella supuesta víctima virginal, sólo un suave gemido de placer. Amber comenzó a moverse con él, apretándole y soltándole con una experiencia que ninguna otra chica le había mostrado.

Perplejo y estúpidamente preocupado, Castiel salió de ella y se quedó ahí de pie, sin hacer nada, sin que la sorpresa le dejara hablar. La única reacción de Amber fue un gruñido de frustración por verse privada de la satisfacción del momento.

Fue la mayor desilusión de Castiel y por fin encontró su voz, le lanzó palabras que después no pudo recordar. Sólo sabía que la había llamado todo tipo de cosas. Había sido un estúpido al ponerla en un pedestal.

Pero Amber tuvo la última palabra. Selló la ocasión no diciendo nada. Se limitó a levantar el rostro antes de darse media vuelta y volver a la pista de baile con Chris como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Cuando Castiel volvió, no reconoció su presencia. Él se la quedó mirando y ella rió mientras se apretaba contra Chris.

Castiel estaba sorprendido. Y destrozado. No sabía que una chica pudiera ser así de cruel y fría. Llevaba años oyendo esa risa en su cabeza, imaginando lo que le habría dado a Chris al final de aquella noche.

Castiel se estremeció y se obligó a volver al presente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Amber Hollingsworth, y no sabía por qué lo hacía aún. Esa mujer no era digna de sus pensamientos. Las mujeres como ella sólo eran buenas para una cosa.

Castiel volvió al cuarto de estar y allí, esperándole, estaba el periódico de su ciudad, el periódico que le mantenía en contacto no sólo con Sunrise sino también con la señorita Todopoderosa. Ese periódico le había hablado del matrimonio de ella con un _playboy_ americano años atrás, y también le había informado de su divorcio hacía tres años.

Castiel había esperado que su regreso después del divorcio fuera algo temporal, pero cuando el padre de Amber sufrió un infarto el año anterior, Castiel se enteró de que Amber se había puesto al frente de la empresa Hollingsworths; algo sorprendente, debido a que Amber nunca había demostrado inclinación académica. En el colegio, siempre se había mostrado más interés por su cabello y sus uñas que por los libros.

Una semana antes de la última Navidad, Castiel leyó en el _Gazette_ sobre los grandiosos planes para levantar un complejo comercial con cine.

La presencia de Amber en la pequeña ciudad era uno de los motivos por los que Castiel había evitado pasar allí la Navidad última. Su abuela siempre le obligaba a acompañarla a la iglesia, y la perspectiva de encontrarse con Amber allí había sido suficiente para hacerle aceptar la invitación de Brenda a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con ella y su familia.

Una equivocación. Soportar otro desafortunado encuentro con Amber habría sido preferible a soportar a la increíblemente cursi familia de Brenda. En comparación, la familia Hollingsworth casi parecía normal. Ver a Brenda en su entorno le había quitado las ganas de acostarse con ella, y no había vuelto a llamarla.

¿Por qué entonces no había nada que pudiera apagar su ardor por Amber? Podía ser tan malvada como quisiera. Cursi. Ambiciosa. Arrogante. Cualquier cosa. Y aún la desearía.

Castiel miró el periódico. Reconoció que era su obsesión por Amber Hollingsworth lo que le hacía seguir subscrito a la publicación. ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de esa fascinación masoquista por ella? ¿Por qué no rompía sus ataduras con Sunrise para siempre, sin siquiera volver a pasar allí una sola Navidad?

Semejante acción era imposible. En primer lugar, le haría un gran daño a su abuela si nunca volvía a la granja. Su abuela era un verdadero suplicio, pero había sido buena con él cuando Castiel necesitaba a alguien desesperadamente. De no haber sido por su abuela, habría acabado al otro lado de la ley.

Castiel aceptó que la Semana Santa, para la que faltaba menos de un mes, la pasaría en Sunrise Point y tendría que volver a acompañar a su abuela a la iglesia; sin embargo, temía ese eterno tormento.

Vació el vaso de Whisky, lo dejó encima de la mesa de centro, levantó el periódico del sillón y se sentó. Con enfadados movimientos, abrió el periódico.

El encabezamiento le saltó; luego, la foto de su abuela. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza mientras leía el artículo. Se puso furioso y también sintió frustración. ¿Por qué su abuela no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué no le había llamado por teléfono?

Apretó los dientes, furibundo, al imaginar a Amber Hollingsworth intentando convencer con dulces palabras a una aparentemente indefensa anciana para que vendiera su propiedad; sin duda, por una miseria.

Bien, pero Amber no conocía a su abuela. Amber creía que podía obtener todo lo que quería, cuando lo quería, por el mero hecho de ser rica y hermosa. Ella pensaba: «Quiero esto. Y como quiero esto, lo consigo. Y cuando ya no lo quiera, lo tiraré».

Se compadecía del pobre desgraciado que se casó con ella. Sin duda, le había hecho bailar al son que ella tocaba. Lo hacía con todos los hombres.

Castiel volvió a apretar los dientes. En una ocasión, le había negado a Amber instantánea satisfacción. Bien, ahora volvería a hacerlo.

Castiel no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su abuela vendiera su propiedad a la empresa Hollingsworths. ¡De ser necesario, él mismo compraría la granja! Por fin había llegado el momento de vengarse de la princesa de Sunrise Point.

* * *

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, queridos lectores!

Ya he mencionado en la descripción que esta historia no me pertenece. No la he escrito yo. Su verdadera autora es Miranda Lee. Y esto es una adaptación a la pareja de Amber x Castiel, del juego Corazón de Melón.

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

—Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, Amber, pero, sin contar con ese escandaloso asunto que el periódico publicó ayer, tu padre está muy disgustado contigo.

Amber cerró los ojos momentáneamente, alegrándose de estar de espaldas a su madrastra. Últimamente, cada vez que se encontraban a solas, Beverly no desaprovechaba la ocasión para criticarla.

No siempre había sido así. Cuando Francis Hollingsworth empezó a salir con Beverly diez años atrás, ésta siempre se había mostrado muy dulce con Amber. A Amber le gustó esa mujer, a pesar de los celos naturales que le provocaba el hecho de que, de repente, su padre ya no tuviera tiempo para ella. Se casaron cuando Amber estaba en el último curso del colegio, e intentó alegrarse de que su padre hubiera encontrado, al fin, a alguien con quien compartir su vida. Su primera esposa, la madre de Amber, sufrió una muerte trágica, se ahogó tres años después de la boda y menos de dos años después del nacimiento de su hija.

Beverly era entonces una atractiva viuda de cuarenta años, con un hijo ya mayor que no vivía con ella. Había representado bien el papel de dulce madrastra incluso después del matrimonio, aunque Amber siempre se había preguntado de quién había sido la idea de enviarla al extranjero tan pronto como salió del colegio. Y sospechaba que a Beverly le encantó que se casara con un americano.

Era fácil ser agradable en la distancia. Por teléfono, era todo dulzura. Pero cuando Amber volvió a su casa paterna a vivir; de repente, no parecía ser capaz de hacer nada a derechas a los ojos de su madrastra. No obstante, Amber, desde el principio, intentó no cruzarse en su camino; iba todos los días a la oficina con su padre y dejaba la responsabilidad de la casa en manos de su madrastra.

El cambio de actitud de Beverly se había hecho más notorio aún después del infarto de su esposo. Era evidente que había albergado la esperanza de que su hijo, Cari, que había estudiado dirección de empresas, dejara Sydney para hacerse cargo de la empresa de la familia, que abarcaba diferentes tipos de negocios. Hollingsworths Pty Ltd era propietaria de varias tiendas en la ciudad y de otras tiendas por todo el norte del sur de Nuevo Gales. También tenían inversiones en complejos turísticos y restaurantes, y eran propietarios de muchos terrenos.

Cuando Francis dejó en manos de Amber la dirección de la empresa, a Beverly le resultó muy difícil ocultar su resentimiento. Y cuando Amber comenzó a tener éxito con su trabajo, su madrastra acabó descubriéndose.

Sobre todo, Beverly odiaba la nueva intimidad que había entre padre e hija ya adulta. No dejaba de intentar meter cizaña. El artículo del periódico le había proporcionado una nueva arma durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Pero, al parecer, no era suficiente.

Amber terminó de servirse una copa de vino blanco mientras meditaba sobre su increíble y eterna capacidad para crearse enemigos. La mayoría de sus compañeras de colegio la habían odiado. Su madrastra y Cari la despreciaban. Su ex marido, Chad, había intentado matarla cuando le dijo que le dejaba. Chris, su novio del colegio, nunca le había perdonado que le dejara en ridículo aquella terrible noche.

Pero todo eso era insignificante comparado con lo que Castiel Sinclair sentía por ella. Sin duda, en opinión de Castiel, el asesinato era un destino demasiado bueno para Amber Hollingsworth.

Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en Castiel en esos momentos. Pensar en Castiel siempre le perturbaba, y necesitaba toda su compostura para combatir a Beverly.

Se volvió de cara a su madrastra, curiosa por enterarse de qué se trataba ahora.

—¿En serio, Beverly? ¿Y por qué otro motivo está mi padre disgustado conmigo?

—No tienes más que mirarte —contestó Beverly curvando los labios ligeramente—. Veintiocho años y sin marido, sin hijos y sin sexo.

Amber arqueó las cejas.

—¿Sin sexo, Beverly? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero —continuó Beverly en tono cortante—. Eres suficientemente hermosa; aunque, en mi opinión, demasiado delgada…

Los ojos al verdes de Amber recorrieron significativamente el cada vez más rollizo cuerpo de su madrastra, pero no dijo nada. No era necesario.

—Durante estos tres años que llevas viviendo aquí desde que te divorciaste no has salido con ningún hombre. Es evidente que no te interesa la compañía masculina.

Amber bebió un sorbo de vino mientras caminaba despacio por el cuarto de estar hasta llegar al sofá tapizado con un tejido de seda, donde se sentó. Beverly estaba sentada en su sillón habitual con un generoso whisky con soda en la mano.

—Te equivocas, Beverly —dijo Amber con calma—. Me gusta mucho la compañía de los hombres; en realidad, me gusta más que la de las mujeres. Lo paso muy bien hablando con mi padre y también con otros hombres en el trabajo. En cuanto a tu acusación de no salir con ninguno, he salido a cenar con algunos durante este último año.

—No es eso a lo que me refería y lo sabes perfectamente —le espetó Beverly—. Se trataba de cenas de trabajo, nada más.

—Ah, ya entiendo… ¡estás hablando de sexo! —lanzó Amber directamente.

Desde que se desenvolvía en el mundo de los negocios, había aprendido que, en ocasiones, un ataque era la mejor defensa.

—Eso es, estoy hablando del sexo. ¿Te parece una palabra sucia?

—No, si va acompañada de la palabra amor, Beverly. Soy una de esas mujeres que necesitan estar enamoradas para disfrutar el sexo.

Y eso era lo más hipócrita que había dicho en su vida, le susurró su conciencia. Una descomunal mentira. El sexo más memorable que recordaba fue una vez en la que el amor no tenía nada que ver.

Amber trató de alejar el recuerdo de aquel increíblemente breve y tórrido encuentro. Pero era imposible.

Mentalmente, estaba allí otra vez. Detrás del edificio de oficinas, apoyada contra la puerta, jadeando mientras Castiel le bajaba la ropa interior y la penetraba.

Aún recordaba lo que había sentido en esos momentos. Consumida por un salvaje y ardoroso placer, un deseo incontrolable. ¿Qué habría sentido si Castiel hubiera continuado? Era algo que se preguntaba con frecuencia.

Al principio, no supo por qué Castiel se había detenido… hasta que la miró con desdén y desprecio.

—Puede que seas increíblemente hermosa e increíblemente rica —le había dicho—. Pero, debajo de esa fachada de mírame y no me toques, eres una cualquiera, Amber Hollingsworth. ¡Una mujerzuela barata! Y no pienses ni por un momento que me gustas. Lo único que quería era demostrarte lo fácil que eres. Sin embargo, tengo que confesar que no me gustan mucho las chicas que se entregan con tanta prontitud.

Si Castiel esperaba que se hubiera puesto a discutir, a gritar o a llorar, se equivocó. Amber siempre había poseído un increíble orgullo que, cuando se sentía herida y avergonzada, la hacía comportarse con gélida indiferencia.

A menudo, la gente la consideraba una persona presuntuosa, o una desalmada, pero no era cierto. Era un mecanismo de defensa que utilizaba desde muy pequeña, desde que se quedó sin una madre para protegerla. En aquellos tiempos, su padre casi nunca estaba en casa, dejándola con la niñera, que no le tenía cariño a Amber. Le había resultado más fácil retraerse que preguntarle a una desconocida qué hacer. Al final, era una reacción habitual cuando se encontraba en medio de algún conflicto emocional.

Por eso siempre se había portado tan mal con Castiel Sinclair. Desde el momento en que Castiel entró en su clase cuando ella tenía quince años, Amber se sintió muy confusa por los sentimientos que él provocaba en ella. Se había sentido extrañamente atraída por esos ojos grises y enfadados, y por esa intrigante actitud antisocial. No le gustaba, pero le atraía. Y cómo quería que Castiel se fijara en ella, que fuera detrás de ella como casi todos los chicos del colegio. Al ver que no lo hacía, intentó provocar en él alguna reacción por medio de comentarios sarcásticos.

El único día que le sorprendió mirándola con deseo, temió ir a sufrir una combustión espontánea. Tanto le afectó que, para disimularlo, se escondió detrás de otro de sus cáusticos comentarios.

Sin duda, eso le había herido, pues Castiel le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Desde aquel momento, las únicas miradas que Castiel le dedicaba estaban llenas de desdén.

Hasta la noche de la fiesta de graduación.

Al verle entrar en el salón de actos, casi se desmayó de lo guapo que estaba. Parecía un hombre, cuando el resto de sus compañeros de clase sólo parecían adolescentes.

Y la miró como un hombre la habría mirado.

Mientras bailaba, no pudo dejar de mirarlo, de desearlo. Sin embargo, cuando Castiel por fin se le acercó, no le pidió que bailara, sino que saliera con él afuera.

Amber sabía lo que quería de ella. Había oído rumores en relación a él, había oído que sólo iba con chicas para una cosa.

Sin embargo, se fue con él. No sólo se fue con él, sino que le dejó. Le dejó que la besara, que la tocara. Le dejó que le hiciera lo que nunca le había permitido hacer a Chris, lo que nunca había permitido a ningún otro chico.

Ni por un momento se le ocurrió detenerlo. Su cuerpo parecía haber cobrado vida propia. Lo deseaba con locura. Lo acarició y le rogó. Fue sólo después cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había dolido. No, no sintió ningún dolor. Sólo el más salvaje y dulce placer. Sus carnes se cernieron sobre las de él como si eso fuera lo que había estado esperando toda la vida.

El dolor llegó después, cuando Castiel salió de ella, cuando la golpeó con su desprecio, cuando Amber, por fin, comprendió que Castiel sólo había hecho aquello por un motivo, para vengarse de todas aquellas veces que ella se había dirigido a él con aparente desdén.

Naturalmente, ella tuvo que protegerse de la pena que amenazó con consumirla. Por lo tanto, se refugió en su duro caparazón y volvió al baile y a los brazos de Chris, fingiendo que sólo había salido a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Chris no supo la verdad hasta más tarde, cuando sus compañeros de clase tuvieron la amabilidad de contárselo.

La voz de su madrastra la devolvió al presente.

—¡La única persona a la que has amado, Amber Hollingsworth, es a ti misma!

—Tienes derecho a tener una opinión, Beverly —dijo Amber fríamente—. Pero estás equivocada. Quiero mucho a mi padre. Y él me quiere mucho a mí.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé. Tu padre pierde el sentido cuando se trata de su preciosa niña. Te ha puesto al frente del negocio por el mismo motivo por el que te dejaba ir con él todos los días a la oficina, para tenerte contenta, para compensarte por el miserable matrimonio que tuviste.

Su madrastra la miró con desdén y prosiguió:

—¡Cómo si alguna vez hubieras estado enamorada de ese Chad! Él sólo era para ti otro padre que te mimaba y te daba todos los caprichos, igual que Francis. Pero cuando empezó a acabársele el dinero, lo dejaste. Si realmente quisieras a tu padre, dejarías de jugar a los negocios y le darías lo que realmente quiere, un nieto.

—¡Un nieto! —exclamó Amber con sorpresa.

—Sí, naturalmente. Los hombres como Francis necesitan descendencia. Desgraciadamente, cuando me casé, yo era demasiado mayor para tener más hijos.

—Papá nunca me ha dicho que quisiera un nieto —dijo Amber con voz tensa.

—Y no te lo dirá. Pero yo sé que lo que más le gustaría es verte felizmente casada y embarazada. Pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a ocurrir, ¿verdad, Amber? Estuviste casada seis años y no tuviste un niño. En fin, tener familia no era el propósito de tu matrimonio, sino el dinero, ¿no es cierto? Es una pena que no le quedara mucho para darte cuando os divorciasteis. Y ahora… ahora tienes otras metas. Ahora tienes poder, poder y prestigio.

Amber ya no podía más. Se puso en pie y agarró el vaso con fuerza para evitar que temblase.

—Ahora, Beverly, deja que te diga que…

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo el contraataque de Amber. Amber sabía que June, el ama de llaves, estaba ocupada haciendo la cena; y Bill, el enfermero, estaba dándole un masaje a su padre. Salió al pasillo y descolgó el auricular.

—Amber Hollingsworth al habla —dijo en tono impersonal, controlado y eficiente, a pesar de la ira contenida que le habían provocado las palabras de Beverly.

—Hola, Amber —respondió una fría voz masculina—. Me alegro mucho de que estés en casa.

—Castiel —jadeó ella; después, tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta.

—Sí, el mismo. Me sorprende que hayas reconocido mi voz. ¿O es que estabas esperando mi llamada?

—Yo…

Castiel se echó a reír, no era una risa cálida.

—Pareces haber perdido el don de la palabra. No es propio de ti, Amber. Por lo que puedo recordar, siempre has sido rápida con la lengua.

En esos momentos, la lengua de Amber descansaba inútilmente en su boca. Al contrario que aquella noche del pasado en la que había bailado con la de Castiel un tango erótico en besos que eran una total seducción de los sentidos… y de la consciencia.

Pero Castiel no se refería a eso.

—Puede que, en el pasado, te haya salido bien responder con el silencio, Amber —continuó Castiel fríamente—, pero esta vez no. He intentado hablar con mi abuela por teléfono, pero lo ha descolgado. ¿Y por qué?, me pregunto yo. Sólo se me ocurre una explicación, que está recibiendo llamadas que no quiere contestar.

Castiel hizo una pausa antes de añadir:

—Sea lo que fuere, voy a salir de aquí mañana por la mañana y estaré en Sunrise para el mediodía. Sólo quería que supieras que, si tienes la intención de amenazar o molestar a mi abuela, te llevaré a los tribunales antes de que te des cuenta de qué es lo que ha pasado.

Por fin, Amber encontró su voz.

—¡Yo jamás haría una cosa así!

—Vaya, ¿por qué será que esas palabras no me dan ninguna seguridad? ¿Has hablado con mi abuela después de que se publicara el artículo en el periódico?

—No.

Amber había estado a punto de ir a verla, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Había pasado el día entero haciendo planes para el complejo y viendo si había alguna zona alternativa para el aparcamiento. La había, pero demasiado cara. No obstante, sería un último recurso si no quedaba más remedio. ¡Sunrise iba a tener un centro comercial aunque Hollingsworth perdiese dinero!

—Me sorprende —comentó Castiel—. Creía que volverías para tratar de convencer a mi abuela.

—Puede que no me creas, Castiel Sinclair, pero cuando estuve con tu abuela el otro día, ella parecía muy interesada en vender. Y mi oferta era muy generosa, el triple del valor de esa propiedad en el mercado. No tengo idea de qué es lo que le ha hecho cambiar de idea o adoptar la actitud que ha expresado en el periódico. A menos que hayas sido tú.

El momentáneo silencio de Castiel sorprendió a Amber.

—No he hablado con mi abuela desde el domingo por la noche —respondió él por fin—. ¿Puedo preguntarte cuándo le hiciste esa generosa oferta?

—El lunes.

—Pues bien, como puedes ver, yo no he tenido nada que ver con el supuesto cambio de actitud de mi abuela. Quizá malinterpretases su reacción. Imagino que estás demasiado acostumbrada a que la gente haga lo que tú quieras, Amber. Pero la familia Sinclair no es así.

Amber apretó los dientes.

—No creo haber malinterpretado su reacción. Escucha, si vas a venir mañana al mediodía, me gustaría hablar contigo y con tu abuela. Creo que, una vez que aclaremos la situación, podrás hacerle ver a tu abuela lo importante que este complejo es para el futuro de Sunrise Point. Castiel, no puedes hacerte idea de la cantidad de gente que está en paro en esta ciudad; sobre todo, entre la población joven.

—Dios mío, Amber, esta nueva tú es completamente opuesta a la vieja Amber. A la otra Amber le habría importado un comino el futuro de Sunrise Point. En fin, me va a resultar fascinante tu discurso.

Castiel tomó aliento antes de ordenar con brusquedad:

—Estate a las cuatro en la granja. Pero no te molestes en llevar el talonario de cheques porque no vamos a vender. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Castiel colgó el teléfono dejando a Amber con creciente furia. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo que era?

En cuanto a la granja, era de su abuela, ¿no? Si Amber conseguía convencerla para que vendiera Castiel Sinclair no podría hacer nada que lo impidiera.

No estaría en la granja a las cuatro porque llegaría a las tres, y con algo más que el talonario de cheques de una Hollingsworth. Tenía unos cuantos trucos más que podían gustarle a una anciana.

¿Castiel quería guerra? ¡Pues la iba a tener!

Amber colgó el auricular y, al volverse, se encontró frente a su madrastra. Al parecer, Beverly también quería guerra. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido mentirle.

—Era Castiel Sinclair —dijo Amber con cierta agresividad—. El nieto de Pearl Sinclair.

Beverly arqueó las cejas.

—Tu padre ha dicho que se pondría en contacto con nosotros. ¿Qué quería?

—Verme. En la granja. Mañana a primera hora de la tarde.

—¿Y cómo es ese Castiel Sinclair?

—Alto, moreno y guapo.

—¡En serio! ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Alrededor de treinta —supuso Amber.

Castiel era un año mayor que ella y ella iba a cumplir veintinueve.

—¿Inteligente?

—Extraordinariamente inteligente y atractivo como él sólo.

Beverly volvió a arquear las cejas.

—¡Vaya!

—¡Y también es un sinvergüenza de primera clase!

Beverly parpadeó.

—Dios mío, Amber, nunca te había oído hablar de un hombre con tanta pasión. Puede que me haya equivocado, puede que no seas tan indiferente al sexo. Es posible que sólo necesites al hombre apropiado para que despierte la pasión en ti. Estoy intrigada. Creo que voy a invitar a Castiel Sinclair a cenar.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Amber, ésta es mi casa. Invitaré a quien me apetezca.

—Creo que papá tendrá algo que decir al respecto.

—Creo que tu padre se mostrará totalmente de acuerdo conmigo. Siempre ha dicho que el mejor lugar para los enemigos es en tu propia casa, donde puedas verlos. Iré a preguntárselo.

Beverly se dio la vuelta y dejó a Amber.

«Bien, invítale a cenar», pensó con creciente furia. «No me importa. ¡En ese caso, también yo tendré a todos mis enemigos bajo el mismo techo!».

* * *

Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Aquí se pone bueno!

Ya he mencionado en la descripción que esta historia no me pertenece. No la he escrito yo. Su verdadera autora es Miranda Lee. Y esto es una adaptación a la pareja de Amber x Castiel, del juego Corazón de Melón.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

Castiel maldijo la carretera Pacific durante todo el trayecto. «Maldita y peligrosa carretera. Deberían despellejar al gobierno por no invertir en la autopista de Sydney a Brisbane. No me extraña que no vaya a ver a la abuela tanto como debiera. Uno se juega la vida cada vez que se sienta al volante y se mete en esta carretera».

Eran las tres menos cuarto cuando alcanzó la cima de la montaña Wingaroo; después, comenzó el lento y serpenteante descenso que le llevaría al valle y a la pequeña ciudad de Sunrise.

Por suerte, llegaría a la granja con tiempo de sobra para relajarse y prepararse para la llegada de Amber a las cuatro. Y con tiempo de sobra para tener una charla con su abuela. No había conseguido hablar con ella por teléfono. Era evidente que su abuela lo había dejado descolgado. También le hablaría de eso y le reprocharía no haberle dicho nada de la oferta de Hollingsworths.

La abuela era una anciana obstinada e independiente. ¿No seguía aún negándose a aceptar dinero suyo con el fin de vivir más cómodamente? Ni siquiera le había dejado contratar a unos pintores para adecentar la casa. La abuela nunca le había pedido ningún favor a nadie. ¡Estaba orgullosa de ello!

Pero, a veces, uno debía pedir ayuda a la familia.

Y él era la única familia que le quedaba a la abuela. Su madre, por fin, había fallecido el año anterior; después de interminables años de estancia en hospitales, el hígado se negó a seguir funcionando. Su tío Jack, el hermano mayor de la abuela, murió en la guerra de Vietnam. La abuela había sobrevivido a todos sus hermanos, y sus sobrinos no se preocupaban en absoluto de la vieja tía Pearl.

Por lo tanto, sólo él estaba ahí para defenderla y evitar que gente como Amber Hollingsworth estropeara los últimos años de su vida. Si la abuela quería morir en esa decrépita granja, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo; y esa bruja no iba a separar a la anciana de los recuerdos a los que se aferraba.

Castiel casi no podía dar crédito a la conversación que había mantenido con Amber la noche anterior, ni la preocupación que ella había fingido sentir por el futuro de la ciudad y por el desempleo. ¡Santa Amber Hollingsworth! No, muy improbable. Con toda seguridad acabaría presentándose para alcalde, como su padre había hecho años atrás.

Todos en Sunrise sabían que Francis Hollingsworth se había presentado a las elecciones de alcalde con el único propósito de defender sus intereses económicos en la región, no porque tuviera un alma cívica. Por eso no había ganado el voto de sus conciudadanos. La abuela tenía razón, uno no podía fiarse de los motivos de un Hollingsworth; sobre todo, cuando lanzaban sermones filosóficos. Castiel conocía las prioridades de Amber Hollingsworth. ¡Empezaban y terminaban en Amber Hollingsworth!

Castiel rodeó la rotonda al pie de la montaña y se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad, aminorando la velocidad al tomar la amplia y casi desierta calle principal. Para ser viernes por la tarde, estaba muy mortecina. Sólo media docena de coches aparcados.

Desaceleró aún más y frunció el ceño. La mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas, con letreros de «se alquila» en los desnudos escaparates. Había grupos de jóvenes reunidos en las esquinas y fuera del café Blue Gum con aspecto de desidia. La mayoría fumaba. Algunos estaban sentados en el suelo. Los varones lo miraron con ira, como si no tuviera derecho a conducir un coche así. Las chicas se limitaron a mirarlo.

Parecía posible que Amber no hubiera exagerado con el problema del desempleo. Sunrise no parecía una ciudad muy próspera.

Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que construir su complejo junto a la granja de su abuela, argumentó Castiel. ¡Sin duda, podían construirlo en cualquier otra parte!

«Sí, ¿dónde?», se preguntó. La granja de la abuela estaba en medio del único terreno llano en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Castiel apretó los labios y aceleró mientras se dirigía al otro extremo de la calle.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó cuando la rueda delantera derecha pilló un bache enorme.

Tendría que revisar la rueda antes de volver a Sydney.

Su mal humor empeoró. Pero, cuando al doblar la última esquina vio un pequeño coche blanco delante de la puerta de la casa de su abuela y una rubia de piernas largas saliendo del vehículo, pareció a punto de estallar.

Disfrutó al ver alarma en los enormes ojos verdes de Amber cuando él detuvo el coche al lado del de ella.

Evidentemente, la había sorprendido llegando una hora antes a la cita. Amber no pudo evitar una expresión de culpabilidad cuando él apagó el motor de su coche.

Castiel abandonó el agradable frescor de su vehículo para enfrentarse al húmedo calor del verano de Sunrise y, durante unos segundos, se apoyó en el coche y se permitió pasar la mirada por el cuerpo de ella sin disimulo.

Amber siempre había sido un regalo para la vista; y, esta vez, el enfado de Castiel resultó ser un estupendo escudo contra el efecto que en él tenían el rostro y la figura de ella.

Sin duda alguna, era una mujer extraordinariamente atractiva, a pesar de ir vestida con un sencillo vestido de verano a lunares rosas y blancos, y llevar recogido el cabello en una juvenil trenza. Castiel había esperado que se presentara enfundada en un traje típico de una ejecutiva, negro o rojo. Todas las mujeres de negocios de Sydney se vestían de rojo o negro para mostrar su poder.

O a Amber no le gustaban los trajes de chaqueta, o había elegido ese vestido a propósito por algún motivo concreto. Castiel tuvo que admitir que el inocente aspecto de campo era encantador.

Por fin, la mirada de Castiel se clavó en las blancas sandalias y en las uñas pintadas de rosa; después, volvió a ascender por las bronceadas piernas hasta la cintura; luego, se detuvo un momento en aquellos grandes y firmes pechos.

Pensar en esos pechos desnudos fue un error. Sus carnes, involuntariamente, se agitaron. Castiel alzó los ojos y, desgraciadamente, los posó en esa lasciva boca pintada de color rosa. No había conseguido olvidar su sabor.

La mirada de Castiel era de enfado cuando, por fin, se cruzó con la de ella. Pero el enfado era contra sí mismo. Odiaba su vulnerabilidad sexual hacia ella. ¡Era algo que odiaba!

Amber no podía creer que le estuviera permitiendo mirarla así, con esa insultante mezcla de desprecio y deseo. Pero aún peor era su propia e involuntaria reacción física. El corazón le latía con fuerza y la sangre parecía a punto de hervirle.

Pero no su genio.

Delante de Castiel, estaba perdida. ¿Qué ocurriría si a él se le ocurriese tomarla en sus brazos? ¿Qué haría ella? La idea le aterrorizó y, simultáneamente, le fascinó. Sentía ardor en las mejillas y una prohibida excitación, que sólo parecía aumentar el desdén de Castiel hacia ella.

—Te he pillado _in fraganti_ , ¿verdad? —dijo Castiel en tono burlón al tiempo que se enderezaba.

Las mejillas de Amber enrojecieron al momento.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Castiel se echó a reír.

—Desde luego, eres digna de admiración, Amber. Consigues mantener la calma cuando deberías morirte de vergüenza. Sabes perfectamente que te dije que vinieras a las cuatro; sin embargo, te has presentado aquí con una hora de antelación. Sin duda, con la esperanza de congraciarte con mi abuela antes de yo poder hablar con ella.

—Tú no eres quién para hacerme sentir vergüenza, Castiel Sinclair —dijo ella con voz y modales desdeñosos mientras rodeaba el coche para dirigirse a la puerta opuesta a la del conductor.

Pero las manos le temblaban cuando abrió la puerta del coche y sacó una caja de cartón con una tarta de manzana dentro.

«¡Maldito Castiel,!». ¿Qué derecho tenía a juzgarla, cuando su comportamiento aquella noche fue tan digno de reproche como el suyo?

¿Y qué derecho tenía a resultarle tan atractivo? En realidad, no era tan guapo. Había conocido hombres mucho más guapos que él, con perfiles mucho más perfectos y cuerpos mucho más hermosos. Pero una sola insolente mirada de esos oscuros y apasionados ojos la dejaba sin sentido.

No era justo. ¡No era justo!

Amber cerró la puerta de un golpe y lo miró furiosa.

—No recuerdo exactamente a qué hora me dijiste que viniera. Lo único que recuerdo es que me dijiste al mediodía y esto es mediodía. Como una tonta, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente, pero ya veo que aún sigues teniendo cosas contra mí y que no vas a darme una oportunidad.

Amber tomó aliento antes de proseguir:

—No, no debería haber esperado otra cosa de ti. Siempre has sido una persona malhumorada. Lo único que consideras es tu propio punto de vista, Castiel Sinclair. ¡Ya veo que no has cambiado en absoluto!

La vieja puerta de alambre crujió al abrirse, impidiendo que Castiel se defendiera del ataque de Amber.

No le pesó… porque Amber había tocado algunos puntos débiles en su ataque. Y le había hecho sentirse culpable por la forma como la había tratado. Castiel no sabía qué decir, por lo que fue un alivio poder volver su atención hacia la abuela… hasta que la vio bajar los escalones del porche con la ayuda de un bastón.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con un bastón? ¿Se había caído? ¿Sufría de reuma o artrosis?

Castiel no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que su abuela representaba los setenta y nueve años que tenía. Y más. Su normalmente fibroso y delgado cuerpo parecía aún más frágil bajo el barato vestido floreado. Su rebelde cabello cano necesitaba con urgencia una permanente. Las zapatillas de deporte que calzaba estaban sucias y viejas.

Su aspecto general era descuidado y avejentado. El corazón se le encogió al verla, y al notar el empeoramiento de su estado desde la última visita. Se sintió frustrado por la negativa de su abuela a aceptar dinero de él, y también culpable por no haber pasado con ella la última Navidad. Sintió los ojos de Amber en él, y sabía que algunas de sus acusaciones eran ciertas. Él era egoísta. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que no pasar la Navidad con su abuela la haría sufrir? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que su abuela iba a sentirse muy sola?

«Oh, abuela, perdóname».

Su abuela se detuvo en ese momento y lo miró. Sus oscuros ojos brillaron alegremente, pero sus labios mantenían una expresión de reproche.

—Castiel Sinclair, ¿por qué no me has dicho que ibas a venir?

Y extendió la mano que tenía libre hacia él.

A Castiel le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando cruzó la distancia que los separaba de la única persona en el mundo cuyo infalible cariño nunca le había decepcionado.

Los celos se apoderaron de Amber mientras contemplaba a Castiel estrechando a su abuela en un fuerte abrazo. Sintió opresión en el pecho, el corazón se le encogió, el dolor era casi físico. No sabía si envidiaba su habilidad para demostrar sus sentimientos de forma física o si sus celos se debían a ese deseo que nunca la había abandonado de que Castiel terminara lo que un día empezó. ¿Cuántas veces, a lo largo de los años, había soñado con él haciéndole el amor? Y no tumbada en el duro suelo, sino en la cama, entre sábanas de satén y…

—No he podido decirte que venía —dijo Castiel al soltar a su abuela—. Según los de la compañía telefónica, tienes el teléfono descolgado.

—¡No es verdad! —protestó Pearl—. Yo… Ah, sí, sí es verdad que la otra noche descolgué el teléfono durante un rato. Debe habérseme olvidado colgarlo otra vez. Yo… bueno, estoy un poco olvidadiza últimamente.

Amber frunció el ceño. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que Pearl Sinclair fuera olvidadiza, aunque quizá estuviera siendo injusta con la anciana. Parecía mucho más frágil que el otro día. Se ayudaba de un bastón para caminar, y Amber estaba segura de que el lunes no lo había utilizado. No obstante, ¿qué edad tenía la anciana? ¿ochenta? Suponía que era natural que, a los ochenta años, uno tuviera mejores días que otros.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, abuela? —preguntó Castiel—. Has estado recibiendo llamadas molestas, ¿verdad?

Pearl pareció sorprendida.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—He leído el periódico de aquí, abuela. Me lo envían todas las semanas. Creía que lo sabías.

—Oh. Se me había olvidado.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado para decirme lo que pasaba?

—Bueno… no quería molestarte. Sé que ahí, en Sydney, estás siempre muy ocupado. Además, al fin y al cabo, es mi problema —concluyó la abuela en tono desafiante.

—Cuando a mi abuela empiezan a molestarla, también es problema mío.

—Sí, bueno, pero sólo ha habido una llamada —dijo la mujer algo avergonzada al ver lo preocupado que parecía su nieto.

A Amber le enterneció su relación. Era evidente que Castiel quería mucho a su abuela, y más evidente aún que su abuela le adoraba a él y que, con toda seguridad, le echaba mucho de menos.

Pero era una anciana muy orgullosa. Demasiado orgullosa para pedirle que la visitara con más frecuencia. Demasiado orgullosa para pedirle ayuda.

A pesar de que, en realidad, no necesitara la ayuda de Castiel en ese asunto.

En opinión de Amber, se estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Sólo faltaba que él le acusara a ella de haber hecho la molesta llamada telefónica, de atormentar a la anciana; en vez de, tal y como había ocurrido, ofrecerle una buena suma de dinero que pudiera garantizarle una muy cómoda jubilación.

Amber no había cruzado aún la verja que rodeaba la casa, y se sentía muy incómoda. Estaba segura de que la señora Sinclair la había visto, pero ignoraba deliberadamente su presencia, al igual que Castiel por el momento.

—Bueno, ¿y qué te dijeron por teléfono? —preguntó Castiel.

—¿Qué? Oh, no fue nada.

—Abuela, no hagas que me enfade. Vamos, dímelo.

—No puedo repetir lo que ese hombre dijo, Castiel.

—¿Así que fue un hombre? ¿Y te insultó?

—¡Nunca había oído tantas palabras de cuatro letras!

—Dime, ¿de qué quería hablar?

—Me dijo que, si no me marchaba de aquí, iba a ver… —por fin, la anciana miró a Amber por encima del hombro de su nieto.

Castiel advirtió la dirección de la mirada de su abuela y se volvió a Amber, frunció el ceño al verla ahí, de pie, con la tarta de manzana en la mano.

—¿Que ibas a ver qué? —insistió Castiel.

—Eso no acabó de decírmelo.

—Pero te asustó lo suficiente como para que descolgaras el teléfono —concluyó Castiel.

Amber decidió que ya era suficiente.

—Hollingsworth no ha tenido nada que ver con esa llamada, señora Sinclair —declaró Amber, ignorando la furiosa mirada de Castiel—. Nosotros no hacemos las cosas así. En mi opinión, quien ha hecho la llamada ha debido ser alguna persona en paro después de leer el artículo del periódico, temiendo que desaparecieran los puestos de trabajo que se crearían al construir el complejo comercial. Es una pena, pero cuando los medios de comunicación hablan de algo, estas cosas suelen ocurrir.

—¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí, Castiel? —dijo Pearl con sagacidad.

—Le he pedido que viniera, abuela —admitió él.

—¿Por qué?

—Al no poder ponerme en contacto contigo, llamé a Amber para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Ella quería volver a hablar contigo y me ha parecido que lo mejor era que lo hiciera estando yo presente.

—¡Mmmmm! Yo creía que eso sería lo último que querrías en este mundo —farfulló la anciana—. Por lo que sé, no os soportáis. Nunca os habéis caído bien.

—Sí, bueno, pero eso ya es agua pasada, abuela —dijo Castiel, dejando a Amber atónita—. Y ahora estamos en el presente. Los dos somos adultos y ya es hora de que nos comportemos como tales, ¿no te parece, Amber?

Ella arqueó las cejas exageradamente. ¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Era Castiel Sinclair quien acababa de decir que el pasado quedaba atrás?

—Bueno… yo… mmm… —tartamudeó Amber.

Y se quedó perpleja cuando Castiel, de repente, le sonrió.

Cierto que no era una muy sincera sonrisa, pero mostraba que no siempre tenía que parecer tan enfadado ni furioso. La sonrisa le daba calidez a su cruel boca, además de un radiante brillo a sus ojos grises, que casi siempre la dejaban helada con su ártica frialdad.

—Es la segunda vez en el mismo número de días que te dejo sin habla —dijo Castiel; de nuevo, con voz sarcástica—. Tengo que admitir que me gustas más así. Pero va a dificultarte el papel de vendedora, ¿no te parece? Abuela, ¿la invitamos a que pase para escuchar lo que tiene que decirnos?

—No va a servir de nada —pronunció Pearl en tono alegre—. No voy a vender. ¿Qué llevas en la mano, joven?

La anciana, de repente, señaló con el bastón la caja de cartón que Amber sujetaba.

—Una tarta de manzana —admitió Amber.

Pearl apretó los labios con expresión pensativa.

—¿Una de esas con mucha manzana por dentro?

Amber intentó no sonreír al contestar:

—Sí, eso es.

—Mmmmm. En ese caso, será mejor que entres. Me encantan esas tartas con el té.

Castiel arqueó una ceja mirando a Amber, sugiriendo que suponía que no era un accidente que se hubiera enterado de lo que le haría volver a ganarse los favores de su abuela.

Amber miró a su alrededor con fingido temor antes de cruzar la verja.

—¿Está segura de que puedo pasar sin que ocurra nada? —preguntó Amber—. Me refiero a… a ese perro asesino que tiene usted suelto por aquí.

Pearl empequeñeció los ojos mientras que los de Castiel se agrandaban desmesuradamente, como si, hasta ese momento, no se hubiera dado cuenta del irónico sentido del humor de Amber.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo, joven? —le espetó la anciana.

—Claro que no, señora. Sé que los perros pueden olfatear el miedo y, después de lo que decía usted en el periódico, ese perro suyo me da terror. Ha dicho que se llama _Rocky_ , ¿no?

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que hablaban de él, el perro apareció en el jardín. Ignorando a su dueña y al nieto de ésta, saltó contra la valla, puso sus pezuñas en lo alto y, con la lengua colgando, se quedó esperando a que Amber le hiciera alguna caricia, al igual que durante la previa visita de ésta, que se la pasó a sus pies.

Con cuidado, Amber se cambió de mano la caja con la tarta para acariciar al perro. _Rocky_ casi suspiró de placer cuando Amber le administró sus caricias, la dueña del perro también suspiró.

—Debería haber enviado a la perrera a ese inútil —murmuró la anciana—. Está bien, joven, ya te he entendido. Castiel, aparta a ese idiota de perro de ahí y deja que pase nuestra visita. Yo voy a poner a hervir el agua para el té. Pero, joven, no creas que la dueña del perro es de su misma opinión.

Y Amber notó que Pearl Sinclair volvía a su casa con mucha más agilidad que con la que había salido.

—Traidor —murmuró Castiel al perro mientras le agarraba por el collar—. Vamos, entra.

—Me alegra saber que no todos los que viven en la granja Sinclair desprecian a los miembros de la familia Hollingsworth —dijo Amber, sin poder evitarlo—. ¿No son los perros y los niños los que son capaces de juzgar el carácter de una persona mejor que los adultos?

Castiel volvió a sonreír, pero no había calidez en su sonrisa. Ni humor.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que te he juzgado mal todos estos años, Amber?

—Estoy sugiriendo que puedes considerar la posibilidad de que haya cambiado.

—¿En serio? Qué interesante. Vamos, dame esa caja antes de que la tires.

Castiel la tomó por encima de la puerta de la valla y, después, hizo algo muy extraño, la puso en el suelo. Antes de que Amber se diera cuenta, Castiel la estaba besando.

Abrió los labios sin pensar, permitiéndole la entrada a su boca, mientras un gemido de placer se escapaba de su garganta.

Inmediatamente, Castiel apartó los labios de los de ella, dejándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Poco a poco, Amber se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando con desprecio.

—¿Lo ves? No has cambiado nada.

No, pensó Amber con horror, con el horror de su propia debilidad cuando estaba con él. Una debilidad instantánea e instintiva.

Pero esta vez no podía fingir que no le había afectado, no podía mostrarse fría.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de pesar. Durante un minuto, había creído, esperado, poder dejar atrás el pasado e ir hacia delante. Que podían llegar a ser amigos.

Amber se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y, con un gran esfuerzo, encontró la voz.

—Por favor, dile a tu abuela que espero que le guste la tarta, pero es mejor que vuelva a casa. Ya veo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí —concluyó Amber con voz ahogada.

Después de darse media vuelta, se apresuró hacia el coche, entró, cerró la portezuela y puso en marcha el motor. Ignoró el grito de Castiel de que esperase, metió la marcha atrás y salió de allí a toda velocidad, haciendo rechinar las ruedas.

Por el espejo retrovisor vio a Castiel corriendo tras ella entre una nube de polvo.

—Sinvergüenza —gimió ella agarrando con fuerza el volante—. ¡Sinvergüenza!


End file.
